1) Assemble a committee of experts comprised of individuals in various areas of AIDS and population research. The committee shall contain approximately 20 domestic and four international participants. 2) Convene a two day meeting to address the question of whether a broad study should be conducted of issues relating to AIDS in Africa. In answering the question, the committee shall consider the following issues: a. Available data and results of previous studies. b. Data which currently exist but are not readily available. c. Advisability and feasibility of undertaking a study of AIDS in Africa. 3) Prepare approximately 15 short briefing papers addressing the broad issues listed above and the following specific topics: a. Distribution of HIV infection and AIDS in Africa by various social, demographic, and geographic factors. b. Relative importance of four modes of transmission: sexual, perinatal/breastfeeding, blood/nosocomial, and intravenous drug use. c. Behaviors related to mode of transmission. d. Course of the disease within an individual in Africa in comparison to other parts of the world. e. Response at the household level. f. Macro effects on the health care system, society, economy, and population. g. AIDS intervention programs. 4) Prepare a summary of the meeting and recommendations of the panel concerning the advisability of proceeding with a larger study.